


Its Always Raining Here in SummerTown

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, idontknowwhyididntuplaodthissooner, thebestgaydads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Renegades Coffee shop au cause i havent seen one yet and plus humon so its a winwin
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Just a quick insert that this fic is very headcanon inclusive :0  
> Hope you like! Luv you!

Simon grunted silently as he fingered the bolts on his shoulder. There were...too tight. He flexed his arm as best as he could. He wasn't getting off until late so might as well jut deal with the pain. The shop was staying open for the Light Signal event. The week where the...the lights pass. Simon furrowed his brow as he stared out into the late night sky. He never trusted those lights for some reason. His attention snapped the doorbell ringing. A tall skinny man walked through, with a limp in his stride. Simon placed his fingers on the edge of the countertop.

"Macchiato." was all he said. 

"Size?"

"Doesn't matter. Be quick"

Simon sighed as he turned his back. He turned his back. In a flash, his fingers tightened around a medium sized cup. Yet, he kept looking back at the man. He wasn't doing anything, he was just on his phone. But he still snuck glances at him. Just in case.  
He heard the man clear his throat.

Simon turned, with relief, as he poured the milk into the drink.

"What are you doing?"

Simon blinked.

"Making your...order?"

"With milk?"

"Macchiatos have milk"

"Im lactose."

Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then why did you order this?"

"For my daughter"

Sometimes Simon wished he didn't have this job.

"So you wont be drinking it?"

"Daughter's lactose, too."

Simon put down the cup and rubbed his temple. Oh, what he would give for a whiskey right now.

"Look, I'll still take it because I'm in a rush. Just think about what you're doing next time." he said, swiping his card. Simon fought every urge to choke him out.

"Have a nice day," he managed to say to him, without the throwing the new drink in his face. The man just nodded, giving it a weird look. He saw him make a new one? Simon didn't dwell on it. He was just glad to have him out of the store. Likely won't see him again. Likely will see a bad review. Simon exhaled as he sat in stool. 

He usually worked the night shift, where everything was dying down and the cafe was quiet. However, his coworker decided to bribe him into switching shifts. And now he saw why. The Angry customer hoard always came in during the day. Hurried businessman, moms late for their kids soccer practices, entitled teens who think they're famous.  
Simon almost found himself longing for the casual quiets, the ones who had some kind of common sense in a small business. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back. His mind wandered as he imagined how much irritable no milk man would've been if he came in any later, and Simon couldn't focus on him. 

"What a morning, huh?" A voice threw him out of his head. Simon threw his head up and meet the blue eyes of another tall man. Except he looked like he took care of himself. He was a tall blonde, eyes blue like the Atlantic. The smile on his face brought out his cheekbones, which Simon noticed from some reason. It was a crooked smile, almost a smirk, that brought out a dimple on the right side of his cheek.

Something in the back of Simon's mind told him, he's been waiting there since angry milk man left. He didn't seem bothered though.  
The man awkward cleared his throat and Simon realized he was staring. He piped up out of his stool. 

"Something like that," he finally responded. He cleared the old order away.  
"What can i get you?"

The man looked up at the board. His eyes searched, surprised at the amount of new items. 

"What's, ahh...the starfruit refresher?"

"It's just a fruit drink. To me, it tastes like starfruit flavored sparkling water. With bits in it." 

The man made a considerable noise, and took out his wallet.

"How about just a coffee then? No sugar."

Simon made a face and the man seem to have saw it.

"Yeah, yeah, i know," he said with a chuckle. 

"Sit in or carry out?"

"Carry out, please."

Simon nodded, and went through the familiar motions of making a simple coffee. He heard the man speak up again as he cleaned out the filters.

"Where's Evander?"

Simon put the lid on his order and turned to face him.

"Switched shifts. You know him?"

The man took his coffee. 

"Unfortunately," he mused. Simon actually chuckled, which made the blonde blush.

"Never really liked him, for personal reasons and yet, he chooses to work here in spite of me."

The machine approved his card.

"Ah, well, something compelled you to stay then?" 

The man smiled again. He stared at Simon for just a moment too long.

"Ah, the coffee is good and...most of the service," he said with a wink. Simon smiled as he handed him his card back.

"Well, Im glad you're keeping the business in one piece"

"Tamaya would kill me if I didn't."

Simon actually laughed. Tamaya wasn't the easiest to get friendly with. But she would be damned if she let this one shop die. As said in her words.

"And besides," he started again with a hearty laugh.

"I think I'm one of the favorable assets."

Their fingers brushed for a minute as Simon handed him his cup. He didn't take it though.

"Say, are you working the same time?"

"Yea, I think so..."

"Good! I'll see you then." The man wiggled his fingers goodbye, and turned on his heel. Simon watched his stride, mesmerized. The day shift didn't seem so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Simon was on his toes. He didn't know if it was because the Light Event was coming soon or because he was going to see that blonde again.

And the shift was less hectic as usual.

Not as many difficult customers as usual, but they were still here and there. Before he knew it, it was half past seven and the shop was nearly empty save for an elderly couple and two college students. 

"Evening," a familiar voice came. Simon turned to face the counter.

"Coffee?"

"Not even a hello?," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Hi. Coffee?"

The man let out another hearty laugh.

"How about one of those refreshers today?"

"The starfruit one?

"Yes, please."

Simon raised an eyebrow  
"Hmm, are you sure? You seem hyper enough already."

The blonde gave a fake taken aback look. He placed a hand over his chest.

"Hyper? Because I'm being polite? And who are you to question my order?"

Simon's lip twitched trying not to let out his chuckle.

"Right, aha." he managed instead, and turned around to face the drinks.

"I didn't tell you my name yesterday" his voice came, again. Simon hummed, pouring the fruit into the drink.

"I don't see why you needed a reason to," he said, turning to face him. The blonde shrugged.

"Well, I knew i would be seeing you more often" he said sheepishly. Simon made another noise of approval. If he kept coming in at this hour, he most likely would.   
Unless Kasumi wanted to take the shift or if Evander wanted it back. He held out his free hand.

"Simon."

"Hugh."

Hugh flinched a bit when Simon grabbed his hand with his metal one. Simon cringed on the inside but Hugh smiled and shook it. His smile didn't disappear he let go. 

His eye wandered around Simon's figure as he made the drink in front of him. Simon could feel him watching him. 

"That's an oddly familiar tattoo." Hugh's voice seemed distant, he was still eyeing at Simon's neck.

Simon flinched. Of course it was.

"Its...Its a long story. Not exactly the kind you hear at 8 in the morning." 

He handed him his drink in a quick motion, wanting the conversation to be over.

Hugh grabbed the drink, giving Simon one last intrigued look. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.  
Simon reached to the side of the counter and handed him a straw. 

"Enjoy, Have a nice day," he said as Hugh took it. Hugh smiled still looking like he didn't know what to say. He shook his head.

"Right, Of course. I'll..see you tomorrow?"

Simon shrugged.

"If I don't quit." 

Hugh let out his signature laugh.

\---

The next few weeks were pretty routine. Simon would serve the morning, get his lunch break, and then Hugh would come in shortly after. They would have their little chat, exchange jokes, and then he would grab his drink, say bye, and be off to do whatever he did.

To Simon, his goodbyes almost seemed...bittersweet. Like he was trying a find a reason to stay in line longer. 

One day, he did. He asked about Simon's family, elaborating on his own. Apparently he was a metal worker with a side job trying to make money for his sister's surgery.

Simon only said he had a cat. He was distant with his family so there wasn't much that he could tell.

The next day, Simon found his mood dwindling as he realized Hugh wasn't going to show up. No wonder that day felt empty. The day after, he did show up, nearly scaring Simon out of his stool. 

He piped up seeing Hugh standing there, with that bright handsome smile on his face. Simon always pushed back the thought of Hugh being handsome.

"Whats new?" he greeted. He immediately curled up inside. Who says 'whats new?'   
Hugh let out a breath of a laugh.

"Definitely not my order. Coffee, please," he mused, staring up at the menu. Maybe next time, he'll get something else? He always stares at it like he wants to. Or like he's trying to avoid something.

"No sugar?"

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Ah, do you eat blueberry muffins?"

"Yea," Simon responded, not taking the question into consideration.

"Two of those, then." He swiped his card.  
Simon went behind the counter, making the drinks while the muffins heated. 

"Expecting company?"

Hugh looked down at him, a bit sheepish.

"I was hoping you haven't had your break yet."

Simon looked up, surprised. Hugh immediately looked nervous, like he had forgotten what he said.

"I mean you don't have to, I just..." he trailed off, not wanting to meet Simon's gaze. Simon actually heard himself chuckle as he turned back to the muffins. He took them out and handed him his order.

"My break is in a few minutes. Wait for me?"

Hugh's face relaxed as he took his food.

"Of course."

Simon served up the last of his customers, giving Hugh quick glances. He was seated at a near table, by the work counter, He was scrolling on his phone, taking sips of his coffee but he hadn't eaten yet.

Simon looked up at the clock, feeling a sense of relief. Hugh must have also had that sense as he realized Simon sat down in front of him. 

"So what made you want to get friendly with me?" Simon queried, pulling up his chair.

"Ah, well, being new around here, I thought I could use some..." He waved his hand in the air in a circular motion.

"Lets say, acquaintances."

Simon stopped midway of biting into his muffin.

"Wait, you're new in town?" he said, amused. 

"Yea, i said before, i came here looking for new work. Tamaya told me this would be a good place to look," he immediately looked up to Simon, his eyes a bit wide.

"Not exactly here, i mean," he corrected.   
"But you know, around."

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Around?"

Hugh cocked his head and nodded, as if to say "yea whatever." Simon grinned against his muffin. No matter how far he wanted to push the thought down, he couldn't help but think that Hugh looked cute with a furrowed brow. 

Hugh cleared his throat as he set his coffee down.  
"Are you...a cat person?"

Simon stared for a moment, taking another bite, considering his answer. Meow, he wanted to say. But something in the back of his head told being too friendly with this guy could leave him vulnerable. This was already too close.

"Yea, how could you tell?" he went for instead. 

Hugh pointed to his cat badge. It was the shape of a black cat, the name Mojito underneath.

"Ah, well, you are too, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You seemed excited when you pointed it out."

Hugh rubbed at his hair, almost looking embarrassed. He let out a small chuckle.

"Alot of people I already know are dog people. Not there's anything wrongs with dogs, but everyone always say they're friendlier. I mean, maybe they just haven't met a friendly cat," Hugh cut himself off, realizing he was rambling. His face became red as he died down.

"Well, i can assure you, my cat is very friendly." 

Simon added, gaining his attention again.

"She's my friend. I found her on the street and...you know, I stole her," Simon shrugged. No one else claimed her, and she always followed Simon home. 

"She hasn't left yet since I got her, and she's been by best friend ever since." 

Hugh made a considerate sound of interest. 

"Well, I think i see why she hasn't left." Hugh said, absent-minded. Simon looked up at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Ah, i mean you're...you. Who couldn't like you?"   
He said, with a gentle smile. If Simon wasn't focusing so hard, he might've missed Hugh's cheeks becoming bright.

They talked for awhile, as Simon used up his break. Simon learned Hugh had little fur-balls of his own. Their chat dwindled from admiring their cats to playfully insulting each other's.   
Soon, Evander came into the store, looking as vibrant as ever. 

"That's my cue," Simon said to Hugh as he stood. Hugh stood up as well, picking up their trash.

"Hey, Blondie," Evander said behind Hugh, slapping him on the back. 

"Whats new?" 

Simon flinched. So that's where it came from.  
Before Hugh could say anything, Simon stepped in between them, reaching across the table for his phone

"Are you ever gonna take your shift back?" Simon asked.

Evander winked at him as he traded his coat for his apron.

"Don't think I need to. You seem to be liking it." 

Evander gave a small laugh as he went around back. Simon huffed through his nose, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you later!" Simon yelled to him, leaving, Hugh right on his trail.

"Good to know, he makes an annoying character to everyone," Hugh rolled his eyes.

Simon only shrugged. Even though, Evander and Simon are friends, he always found him to be that way. Childish. Annoying. Part of the reasons they broke up.

"Where are you headed?" he heard Hugh's voice.

"I parked on the side," Simon pointed to the side of the shop, where the parking lot looped around. 

"Can i walk you?" Hugh questioned.

"It's not a journey," Simon mulled.

"I know. But... I thought i could my last minutes with you today." Hugh gave his signature sheepish smile. 

Simon shook his head, nearly defeated. Simon held out his palm, as if to show Hugh the road.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you any plans for the day?" Hugh asked, as they made it to Simon's car. 

Simon pulled out his keys but didn't press any buttons. 

"Hmm, probably crash on the couch and knock myself with a couple of drinks?"

Hugh raised a surprise brow.

"How old are you?" He asked. He seemed genuinely confused and a bit scared. 

Simon gave his same offended look, like last time when he asked about his order.

"How dare you! I thought a gentleman would know better!" 

Simon turned on his heel. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hugh with a shocked face. He looked to the ground, trying to find something to say. 

An apology? 

A comeback? 

Simon shook his head and snickered.

"Im old enough," Simon reassured. Hugh looked at him again and nodded, a relieved smile crossing his face.

"What about you?" Simon asked, shoving his hands back in his jacket pockets. Hugh made a thoughtful face. 

"Ah, I'm not sure. Probably throw some pasta on and get some work done."

"You cook?"

"Not very good," Hugh laughed. He motioned his hand towards Simon's way.

"But Im sure you have some kind of expertise," he joked. Simon twisted his lips to the side.

"Eh," he monotoned, cocking his head a bit to the side.

"I mean, I do but," Simon huffed and shuffled his feet.

"They're from my parents. The recipes and stuff i have. Something about making just feels...bittersweet to me, you know?" 

Simon just couldn't another word for it. He had to been in touch with his parents for years. It was really the only memory had of them.  
Hugh nodded, a knowing gesture. He had a warm inviting look on his face.

"My dad died when i was younger, and..." Simon cut himself off. He didn't know why he kept going in the first place. Hugh was just a friendly customer, he shouldn't be opening up all of his life to him. 

Simon stood there, staring at the ground. The rocks were moving against the asphalt. Simon watched them intently, watching them roll slowly but...not going anywhere.. They rolled against their edges becoming sharper, sharper... 

Simon jumped a bit as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hugh had walked up to him and placed it there.

"...Sorry," he started hearing him say. Has he been talking this whole time? Simon shook his head and smiled. 

"It's fine, really," he reassured.

Simon never really let people touch him. But that one small touch made him...tingle? It definitely felt weird but he wouldn't mind if he did it again. 

"I- I think I understand, though. If my sister doesn't get this surgery, it could–" He choked on his words.

"It won't be good..." He finished instead. Simon patted the hand that was still rested on his shoulder. 

He understood to an extent. Simon didn't push the thought, but it was nice to know they had each other to lean on. Or would, if that would ever be the case. 

Simon was about to say something about family bonding but Hugh's face was distant. He was staring past Simon, instead of at him. Instead, he patted his hand. 

"I hope you two get through it," he tried. He wasn't really good at reciprocating emotions, but something about Hugh's new smile made him think he knew it was all in good intention. 

He squeezed Simon's shoulder.

"You should probably get going, right?" Hugh said, pointing to Simon's blinking phone. Simon followed the trail of his finger and pulled out his phone. It was just a text. 

"Um, yea," he whispered. Simon looked up at Hugh. For a moment it almost seemed like they were going to...kiss. 

"Um," Simon awkwardly pointed to his car door, changing his body position to face it. Hugh nodded and raised his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He called as Simon settled himself on the driver's seat. 

"For sure," he said outside of the window. A relieved smile came across Hugh's face. 

Simon turned on the car. As he exited through the drive, he checked his mirrors. He realized Hugh was watching him leave. 

\---

People don't always announce their morning blues. Hugh was one of them. He didn't feel like crap at the Factory last night so that was something. He kept thinking about Simon though, just wondering if he was ok. And besides, the shop was right across the street from where he worked. Its a win-win all in itself. 

It was actually a triple win with Simon working instead of Evander. It was quicker, better, service you could actually look forward to. Plus, Simon in general was just something to look forward to. Someone, rather. 

He took his usual route to the shop. He let himself in, hearing the customary jingle of the bells that settled on top of the door. The shop wasn't packed but rather filled with its usuals. 

Hugh walked up to the counter, not seeing the familiar head of black and white dreads, but rather one filled with obnoxiously bright orange hair. 

Evander had his back turned, head buried in his phone. Hugh cleared his throat.

Evander looked over his shoulder. 

"Hey, Blondie," he said, stuffing his phone in the breast pocket of his apron

"Im not interrupting anything, am i?" Hugh said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee. No sugar, please."

"Yes sir," Evander said to himself. He turned around to the coffee maker. 

Hugh tapped his fingers on the counter.  
"Where's Simon?" Hugh asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Home, probably?" Evander said, writing a name for a previous order. 

"Lily?" He called. A small girl came up to the counter and took the cup, without even a smile.

"You're welcome," Evander muttered.

"I thought he said you two switched shifts?"

"Yeah, last week."

Hugh drummed his fingers again as swiped his card.

"When does he work now?"

Evander handed him his drink and shrugged.

"I think he's works 6 to 10 now?" he said, mumbling an 'i don't know' after. Hugh took his drink. 

"Right, Thanks Evan." Hugh turned on his heels with a satisfied grin, remembering the look on Evander's face when he called him Evan. 

He might call him that for awhile now.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing Simon knew he missed about his morning shift was a certain customer. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the thought just kept bouncing back. 

He missed Hugh. 

Like... he actually missed him. 

Even though, Hugh was probably just one of those chatty customs that talked to everyone. And even though, it hurt to dream, it was still...a nice thought. 

He actually enjoying talking to him. He knew he would miss it. 

Just a small, stupid part of him believed he would still see him today. But he had never seen him in the afternoon, so that was a slim chance.

The week took its toll on Simon's optimism, if he could say he had any.

Monday was the best worst reminder of the night shift: drunks. He always had to run them off from loitering and camping. Tuesday was no better as some guy in sweats tried to...do his business outside. 

"You can use the bathroom, you know..." Simon called out to him.

The man looked to him and stumbled as he tried to stand. 

"I don't have any moneeh," he mumbled. 

Simon shook his head and explained the bathrooms were free. A stupid explanation but he understood as some places are only customer inclusive.

The week didn't fly past as fast as it did during the morning. The shop was filled with young adults tonight, college students maybe. The most tolerable customers. Even when Simon went through his loops, they had the kindness to be...well, kind.

Kasumi had taught him how to make latte arts since she sprain her wrist. But lately, he's been a bit out of it. Too tired. He had just made a horrible foam cat for a mom and her little girl. 

He made an unimpressed noise and went to stir into the drink. But the mom stopped him, gave him a smile and took the drink. Soon, he saw her at her table taking a couple pictures of it. Something thumped in Simon's chest.

He hoped she actually found it nice.

He was about to serve the rest of his lot, making their last orders, when he heard that sweet familiar voice behind him. 

"Looks like i made it," he said. 

Simon turned to face the counter and saw Hugh standing there, a little drowsy but still bright.

"Hugh!" he said, actually surprised. He rushed up to the counter, practically standing on his toes. 

"You don't usually come at night, do you?" Simon asked curiously, clearing the previous order from the screen.

"Well you are, so I will persist."

Simon gave him an incredulous look. Theres no way he changed his entire schedule just to see him of all people. He tried to not to think of it being a prank.

Hugh's appearance didn't falter. He was wearing a white button up shirt, not completely buttoned and blue jeans. Simon tried his best to avoid mentioning how good he looked. They were friendly but not that friendly. And that could leave him vulnerable. 

"Can i get something for you?" Simon asked instead, hoping his voice actually came out of his throat.

"Ah, coffee please?"

"No sugar?"

"You know me so well," Hugh joked as he swiped his card. Simon smiled with a nod as he turned to make the usual drink. 

"So, how was your day?" Simon asked over his shoulder. He heard Hugh make a small noise of thought.

"Not entirely bad. I spent the morning at work but i got off early. So i just went to library and picked up some novels."

Simon turned and handed him his drink.

"I take it they weren't good?"

Hugh gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lets just say, they were basically Doorway ripoffs."

Simon stopped short. 

"Not a fan of werewolves?"

"Skies, no. After all that...teen craze, I don't think i could ever find myself to."

Simon nodded, taking off his apron.

"Talk at the table?"

Hugh gave an excited smile.

"Sure," he said, running fingers through his hair, trying to keep his cool.

"My main job is with the factory across the street," Hugh explained. Hugh took what seemed liked an annoyed sip of his coffee.

"I was lucky to get off early today, and yesterday for that matter. I didn't have much to do, so i went to the library."

"And got the Doorway ripoffs?"

"Exactly."

Simon twiddled his finger against the mahogany table. The dessert menu crinkled underneath it. Simon absorbed himself in the sound it made.

"What made you get them?"

"Compelling covers."

Simon actually laughed. He remembered Hugh saying something to the effect of 'don't judge a book by its cover'. He seemed to remember that too.

"So instead of your real job, you prefer sitting around reading shi– crappy books?" 

"Well, i mean it is my side job."

Simon cocked his head, intrigued. He leaned in, settling his elbows on the table.

"Right, your side job. What...is it?" 

"Well, i kinda help out a publisher. He's a friend of mine."

"Kind of?" Simons stirred.

"Reading is work for me, you know?" Hugh kept going. He noticed Simon staring intently at him as if wanting to say something but didn't want to cut him off. He set down his drink.

"Well, what about you? What's your spare time?"

Simon tapped at the bolts in his knuckles. They felt tight. He was going to have to loosen everything when he got home. He turned his attention back to Hugh, with a heaving sigh.

"...I write," he muttered, not really wanting him to hear. 

Hugh piped up.

"Really?" He said, genuinely surprised. His posture told Simon that he would love to hear more.

"Yea, its not a big deal, really..." Simon waved away his excitement. But nevertheless, Hugh persisted.

"I think it is a big deal. But I don't want to push things..." he reassured taking another sip of his coffee.

"If you're ever free to talk about it, i would love to listen." he said. Just as Simon suspected.  
Before Simon could even ask anything, another voice came in.

"This must be Hugh!" Kasumi chimed. Hugh turned and saw her standing there, her hands clasped together. He turned back to face Simon.

"I must be a favorite around here," he joked. 

Simon rubbed his temple, looking off. 

"Certainly to Simon, you are. Yesterday, he wouldn't let up about how cu–"

"Kas! Are you taking my shift?" Simon cut her off. Hugh did not need to know how cute he found him. Kasumi nodded as she put on her own apron.

"It's just you talk about him so much, I thought i would never meet him," Kasumi said, almost dreamily.

"Well, now you have. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"Are you two going to the Event next week?"

Before Simon could say anything, Hugh tuned in himself.

"The Event?" He looked confused, but intrigued. Kasumi nearly gasped.

"You don't know about the Lights?" she exclaimed, with a gentle hand over her mouth.

Simon heaved a sigh. 

"I guess I'm taking you," he said to Hugh. 

"I still don't know what the Event is," he said, making air quotes with his fingers.

Kasumi stepped in front of Simon.

"It's a yearly event where we set off Lanterns into the Sea. Like New Years but its community wide!" She spread her arms wide to exaggerate the space.  
Hugh nodded seeming to take in only pieces of information at a time. 

"Look, I can tell you later, alright? I really need to get home," Simon said, tugging at one of the bolts in his knuckles. 

"Cat in need?"

"I would think so, Mr. Wise Guy," Simon said over his shoulder. Hugh was right behind him, probably wanting to walk him to his car again. 

The doorbell jingled as they both exited the Shop and rounded the parking lot. For some reason, they walked slow as if the ground would shake beneath them if they went too fast. 

"I noticed the serial numbers on your bolts," Hugh suddenly said, as they made to Simon's car. Simon unlocked it, taking in what he said. He turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

Hugh pointed to Simon's metal hand and held out his palm. Simon hesitated for a moment before finally placing his hand in Hugh's. Hugh's thumb gently ran over his knuckles.

"These. Certainly old numbers. I can get you new ones if you'd like," Hugh said, his voice low. Simon didn't really hear as he was focused on Hugh's gentle touch. 

Touch? 

Old numbers? 

New? 

New touch? 

Old numbers?

"Um," he finally stammered, trying to form a response, as his head fogged.

"I'd– I'd like that," he looked up to Hugh. Their faces were abnormally close. Simon backed up a bit so his back was on his car. He turned and hopped in, and rolled down his window.

"Are you gonna show up tomorrow?"

Hugh gave a gentle tired smile.

"I'll try."

"You better," Simon responded with a chuckle. He waved to him as he began to back out of the lot. 

And again, as he checked his mirrors, he saw High watching him leave. Something about seeing him there, getting smaller and farther away just made something in Simon's chest wrench.


	5. Chapter 5

Hugh was a compassionate guy. 

Enthusiastic and kind hearted. 

He was probably friendly with everyone. Some of the ways he communicated could be seen as flirting, but Simon wouldn't know better even if he was. 

Simon resorted to let things play out themselves. He didn't want their relationship to be on the rocks because he asked him out and got rejected.

But he kept longing to see him during his shift. Even if he had to push the thought of dating in the back of his mind. 

Simon was sure Hugh wouldn't keep up with his new schedule but to his surprise he persisted. He always showed up tired but, he kept showing up. 

Simon could've sworn he remembered him saying something about not letting him down. And he didn't. And now that Simon had something to look forward to, other than going home, he felt his spirits raise. He actually enjoyed coming into work to see Hugh. 

They would only talk for an hour or so before Simon had to leave. And Hugh always walked him to his car.

Of course, Mojito didn't appreciate Simon coming home a bit late but she relaxed once she got her spoilage. 

Simon had the day off, today. His mind wandered to Hugh, wondering if he would turn up to the shop. But the past few weekends, he hasn't so why would he suddenly now? Simon tried not to dwell on it for too long. He wandered around his apartment looking for something to pass the time. 

He started playing with Mojito but she decided enough was enough and went to nap. Simon studied her for a moment, pondering if that would be the best thing to do. Take a nap. Instead, he occupied his time with his little gadgets and doo-dads. 

He always had these things to mess around with. A few with a million wires and a few with entirely made of nuts and bolts. 

Suddenly an idea struck him in the head. He changed in suitable clothes, grabbed his toolbox and left out of his apartment.

Simon always fancied his little gadgets and certainly loved making them. When he was in school, he never signed up for any tech curriculum.

He felt like he would keep their expectations too high and then one day he would never meet them. So he just kept them to himself. He absorbed himself in. Screwing and unscrewing. Wiring and rewiring.

Sometimes he would work nonstop, writing instructions and buildups, getting his hands covering in grease or whatnot.

But sometimes, he wouldn't even bother. He would just take them apart and not bother to put them back together.

It was just the memory he had with them. His parents, his brothers. The thought of them made his stomach hurt. The thought of building with his brothers made his head spin. 

Just the pure memory of Jackson showing him the basics of the tech he built. 

When Simon started creating, he had made little lego houses right next to his brothers, Jackson and Louie building a service snack bot for their school fair. Following their footsteps, Simon got creative with his legos. 

And then Louie handed him a small wrench, and let him play around with his service bot. Ot had lost the fair so the two were going to scrap it.

But when he was 10, Simon gave it wheels. They had so much joy in their eyes, the third Simon fixed the snack bot. He gave it a charge port when he was 15, and a little face screen when he was 20. He kept working on that snack bot for his brothers. 

Until they died. Simon couldn't even look at it without being reminded of his brothers big wide smiles. It had taken him nearly three years to lay a finger on it again. 

And when he moved to Gatlon, he afforded therapy. And he took his little snack bot with him.  
He was settled with an older dark skin man who made him call him Kern. He was extremely kind. Simon wanted to be distant to him, not wanting to latch on to him.

He didn't want to replace his brothers but something hit him in the back of his head saying he was. 

Louie always said to be kind to others. He knew not to be so specific when Simon was little. He just couldn't retain so much info at once. 

So that's all he said. 

Be kind. 

Even through the worst times. 

Simon never let his temper get to him, He felt like if he did, he would just let his brothers down. And then, no one gets anything out of it.

So Simon was always nice to Kern. But he knew that he saw right through him.

"Your kindness seems like some sort of wall to me," Kern had said. 

Simon only shrugged. He didn't know how to respond because he knew he was right.

But no matter how much or how long Simon couldn't talk about his brothers, Kern always kept him occupied in sessions. One time he had brought out a children's coloring book. 

Simon gave him a skeptical look. Kern always had this serious look on his face and the last thing Simon expected him to have was children's toys.

But he gave Simon the book and told him to just color. Kern did it with him. They colored in purple elephants and pink giraffes, literally talking about nothing. 

It was calming. 

And soon, most of the sessions ended up that way. Coloring while Kern asked him silly questions.

But one day, Simon didn't wake up on the right side of the bed. He was irritable and everything little thing annoyed him. 

And when he went to therapy, Kern hugged him. 

And he broke. 

As they went inside the zen room, Simon crumbled on the couch, and everything flooded out. His brothers, the car, the brakes. Someone cut their brakes. 

After their funeral, there was a note on Simon's doorstep. 

It was supposed to be a prank, it read. 

Simon took a picture of it, crumpled it up, and didn't speak to anyone in that neighborhood since. But he was somewhat relieved when they found the perps.

Two teens that Simon recognized. Two girls in his college that got rejected by Louie. All because of this teenage drama and now they were dead.

He wondered what his live would've been if people weren't stupid. Maybe he would still be in Spain? Maybe he would be an engineer by now? Simon laughed at that thought. An engineer. Unlikely but a nice thought. 

He nearly flopped through college. His teachers were notified of his change of behavior. Kern said it was most likely a depression, but the school 'didn't want to count on it.' 

Whatever that means. 

And of course his bullies didn't die down until he was forced to explain why he dyed his hair. 

Two white dreads. 

One for each of his brothers. 

It wasn't a ritual or anything. Just something to keep them close. He didn't have any rings or necklaces or whatever from them. 

And Simon was already considering dyeing all of it. But he settled for two. One for Louie. One for Jackson.

No one really messed with him when he blurted out that his brothers were dead and that was really all he had left of them. He didn't cry either. He stared them down. 

They shrunk both, mumbled an apology, and went on their way. Everyone's smiles disappeared. Replaced with faces of pity. 

He thought about Hugh when he asked about his hair

"I've never seen them dyed in such a way," he had said. Of course, he meant it all in kind. Most of his customers asked as if it were a threat to them. 

Hugh asked it as a general question. 

Just to start a conversation. He didn't tell him the real answer though. Just said he was bored. Eventually Simon learned that Hugh just likes talking. A lot. As they continued their daily routine, though, Simon grew numb to it. 

A good kind of numb. 

Hugh. 

Hugh really and weirdly just made a connection to Simon. 

He was usually distant to people, even to Kern. But something about seeing Hugh made his chest hurt. 

Is that good? 

Is that bad? 

Does he need a hospital? 

Is something in his wires messing up his blood flow? 

Man, Kern is going to enjoy hearing about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hugh never really adapted to having a roommate. She was particularly messy and Hugh never really went into the kitchen unless he was dying of hunger or needed to wash dishes. 

So he mostly just ordered take out. 

And this evening was definitely the evening for it. He pulled on a thin jacket over his shoulders. After parking his car in the parks parking lot, he figured he could walk around before he decided what he wanted. 

His made is his way through the pedestrian traffic and made it to the entrance of Comsopolis Park.

It was evening so it wasn't as full as it would be in the afternoon. Through, there were still families thar strolled along and having picnics and whatnot.

Hugh was good at staying positive. He saw a family on their picnic playing taking photos of a boy with an orange slice in his mouth. 

And it was times like this were his positivity faltered. 

He missed his family. He loved Gatlon. He loved everything about it. But he couldn't help but feel homesick.

He missed his parents. He missed his sisters too. Heather and Faith. 

Faith who he wouldn't see again. Faith was Hugh's best friend.

She died yesrs ago but he still couldn't let her go. How could he? She was so small and sweet...And Heather. She had her surgery coming soon. He couldn't afford to lose her too. 

Thats why he moved here for his second job. They only had two medical recommendations but Hugh wanted to find one he knew he wouldn't be taking his chances on. 

Something clanking brought him out of his thoughts. It wasn't unusual for construction to be going on here and there but this noise sounded personal. 

He followed the sound of it, surprised to see a head of black and white dreads buried in the back panel of some kind mechanism. 

It was Simon. 

He carefully and quietly sat beside him, not to distract him from his work. Whatever he was doing. 

Simon had always been attractive to Hugh. 

Simon didn't seem like he would agree to that statement but Hugh still thought he was. 

He felt like he could tell Simon things. 

He didn't know why. 

He felt like they've been friends for years. 

He didn't know why. 

He remembered something about Simon telling him about his parents and he felt he needed to tell about Heather in return. 

He mentioned it once about her surgery and that was more than anyone else knew. Maybe it was because of his "too friendly" nature as she would call, but Hugh felt like they had become friends. 

And he wanted to tell him that. But something about Simon's aura told him it would just scare him away. 

Simon buried his head deeper into the robot, steadily clanking and thudding away. He would hear him mumble something about a 'damn screw' or loose bolts. 

Bolts. 

Hugh fingered the pocket of his jeans. He had that pack of new bolts he promised him.

Simon was entranced in his work until a small child yelled in front of him. He brough out his head in surprise. He smiled at the kid as he was pulled away by his parent. 

It started to get dark. The streetlights were beginning to turn on as families dispersed. 

Something on Simon buzzed and he lifted himself out of the robot. Hugh watched him pack hims belonging, tools and things. 

Hugh considered just watching him leave. But he watched him get up and start to walk away, he got up himself.

"Hey, Si-Fi," Hugh called, moving his hair out of his face. Startled, Simon turned quickly as if he were to throw a punch. He relaxed when he saw Hugh's face in the streetlight. He actually smiled in relief.

"I don't like stalkers"

"If i was stalking you, I wouldn't have said anything," He retorted.

Hugh tapped his fingers against his sleeve.

"I saw you at the park."

"I know."

"You knew?"

Simon smirked.  
"You aren't that subtle, you know"

"Harumph," hugh exaggerated. He heard Simon giggle. Of course, he immediately had a soft spot for it. 

Hugh weighed his options: say bye or ask him to dinner. 

It was a long shot. 

But not impossible, right? 

Besides, it was just a friendly request. Simon was reserved at times but he was easy to talk to. And plus, he was basically the first friend Hugh made when he moved here. 

And he was unfairly cute. He didn't know of Simon's interest, but its not like Hugh couldn't think he was. Hugh stood his ground, preparing for a rejection.

"Um, do you think you want to come to dinner with me?" he treaded carefully. He squeezed at his sleeves, preparing for him to say no.

Just as Hugh was about to apologize for such a stupid question, Simon's face changed. A grin. Not a usual sarcastic one but one that made his face light up around his eyes. 

"I'd like that, actually. I have to put this thing away though," Simon said, presenting his robot.

"What is it. exactly?"

Simon turned it over, inspecting every side of it. He almost looked sad just staring at it like that.

"Its...something my brothers made. I've been working on it ever since—" he cut himself short. He didn't continue as his began to cloud over. He shook his head.

"Um, did you have anywhere in mind? I know this great sushi place," he said, his face becoming brighter.

"That sounds perfect," he said. He bent down a little, offering Simon his arm.

"Shall we?"

"What a gentleman," Simon mocked, taking it anyway. He tucked the robot under his other arm.

\---

They stopped by Simon's apartment first to drop off his thing. They started their eslk to the restaurant from there. They were so engulfed in conversation they almost passed the place. 

The restaurant itself was pretty. And quiet. The lights were dim and the tables weren't filled. Not because the place was bad but it was cheap but still nice enough to pick up orders. 

They had both settled at a far end table next to the window.

"I brought those bolts for you," Hugh brought up as Simon picked up his drink. 

"Oh, I didn't think you would remember," he said, genuinely surprised. 

Hugh smiled as he shuffled the bolts out of his pockets. The shine of the new bolts glinted off of Simon's silver eyes. 

They split the bill and began walking towards the streets. Hugh realized their shoulders had began getting closer and closer until they were eventually just pressed together. 

"Any plans, Si-Fi?"

"When did you start calling me that?"

Hugh only shrugged with a smirk. Simon pushed him a bit with his shoulder. 

"No plans, just tend to the works," he said. He craned his head up to meet Hugh's gaze.

"You?"

"Im even sure I'm going home yet," he lied. 

Well, partly lied. 

He didn't know if he was going home but something told him he probably should.

"You can come hang with me, if you want," Simon blurted. Hugh looked at him but Simon was looking into the crowd.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, just mind the cat," Simon said, side-eyeing him. Hugh nearly laughed.

"Of course. You can consider us best friends already."

"No, I cant. She's my best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the translation cuz i used google translate (plz dont kill me)
> 
> : Mojito, ven aquí, gatita, está bien– Mojito, come here, kitty, it's alright
> 
> : Estas celosa no eres– you're just jealous arent you
> 
> : ah, hola gatita, ¿volver a dormir, niña?– ah hello kitty, go back to sleep girl? (it had another translation but it wouldn't give it to me, i am sorry)
> 
> : Eres tan divertido

Hugh was wrong about becoming friends with Mojito. Simon went to check on his mechanics leaving Hugh in the living room. Of course Mojito felt threatened. 

She ran to Simon's door, clawing at it, demanding to be let in. 

Simon opened the door scooping up the mass of black fluff.

"Mojito, ven aquí, gatita, está bien," he said to her. He turned around and let her body hang like a curtain. He wiggled her a bit. She did not look impressed. 

"He is my friend, ok?" 

Of course Hugh understood the whole talking to your pet thing, he did it himself. But something about Simon doing it was so sweet. 

"Already doesn't like me, huh?" Hugh said, calmly reaching over her head. He scratched behind her ear and she accepted the contact.

"She'll get used to you."

"I hope so."

Mojito squirmed a bit so Simon let her down. She didn't go anywhere though, just beside his leg.

"She's like your own personal little bodyguard,"  
Hugh said, following Simon back into the living room.

"She certainly acts like it."

"I wont do him any harm," Hug said down to her. Mojito purred a bit. 

"Estas celosa no eres," Simon mumbled as Mojito climbed up on her bed. She eyed Hugh with her good one and promptly settled herself in for a nap.

"Uh, do you want coffee or something?" 

"I would love that." Hugh agreed to. Simon nodded his head and headed off into the kitchen. Hugh leaned onto the counter, studying the tidy environment. 

It was all clean but it was neat and certainly Simon. Books are bionics and How To's. Sheet music, fiction books. Other media in different languages. Hugh realized one was Spanish. He couldn't really make out the other. 

"How neat," Hugh commented, checking through Simon's personal little library. He heard Simon laugh in the kitchen. It was a sweet noise that echoed in Hugh's ears. 

"I take it you aren't accustomed to clean rooms?"

"My...roommate is a bit on the messy side, but i cant blame her," Hugh said, looking through a comic. 

"Ah, sounds like you can tolerate it," Simon said handing him the coffee.

"I remembered your order," he said with a wink, taking a sip of his own drink. Hugh could smell it and it was most likely alcohol. Hugh shook his head as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. 

"But if it ever gets bad, you're free to stay," Simon said, plopping himself on the futon. He picked up the remote and began flipping through channels. Hugh still couldn't get over the tingles he felt when Simon handed him his drink and winked at him. 

He turned his attention back to the shelf, so he wouldn't be staring at him. Mojito moved herself into Simon's lap.

"ah, hola gatito, ¿volver a dormir, niña?" he heard Simon mumble. 

"You've got a good collection here," Hugh said, trying to get over his boiling jealousy of a cat. Simon rubbed at Mojito's stomach.

"And if I didn't?"

"That wouldn't bode well for the both of us," Hugh sighed. Simon let out a laugh. 

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

Hugh picked up another book letting his thoughts out, all at once.

"Can't really date a person with no taste. Then there would be no—" Hugh cut himself. Realizing. He let out all his thoughts. He turned to Simon hoping he wasn't really paying attention. Alas, he was, said that surprised look on his face.

"...Date?" he repeated.

Hugh scrambled for new words.

"Well— Im– I mean..." he stuttered, running a shaky hand through his hand. His heart was pounding. Why did he even come here?

"I mean...would you...like to?"

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"To....date?"

Hugh bit his lip. He started to nod, not wanting to ruin anything more. Simon...smiled. With a little chuckle.

"I would...like that, actually l..." Simon said quietly, still giggling a bit. Hugh let go of his breath. But his heart was still beating. He tipped his head back and stared into the ceiling fan. Something felt like it was being lifted off his shoulders.

"Um, so tonight?"

"What about it?"

"Was it...our first date?"

Simon kept his eyes on Mojito for awhile. He then looked up to Hugh with a blank expression.

"It...could be," he said, emphasizing "could". Hugh raised an eyebrow.

"Could be...?"

"You have to kiss me first," Simon said. Dared, really. Hugh stood struck as Simon got up himself. He held out his hand. Hugh took it and they slowly became chest to chest. 

They bumped foreheads. Hugh could smell the alcohol on him. Their finger locked together as if they did it for years. 

"Are you sure?" Hugh whispered. He could see the smile tugging at Simon's lips.

"You brought it up. Are you sure?" 

Hugh thinned his lips, trying to pry his eyes away from Simon's. It was impossible. 

Simon pressed their lips first. It was short and simple. Hugh found himself longing as he pulled away. He placed a hand behind Simon's neck and brought him back. Simon's own hand went against Hugh's cheek. 

Hugh felt the world start spinning again when they pulled away. He looked into Simon's sea gray eyes as Simon stared him. Hugh felt a smile grow on his face. 

"You cat isn't gonna kill me in my sleep, is she?"  
Simon laughed, wrapping his arms around Hugh's shoulders.

"Eres tan divertido," Simon mumbled.  
"My cat is not a murderer," he added.

"Good to know."

They stayed in that position for awhile. Just slightly swaying in their hug. Simon laid his face down on Hugh's shoulder, feeling him stroke fingers through his dreads.

"It's...not too early, is it?," he heard him ask. Simon shrugged.

"Its almost been a year. That's not bad." he said. After a few seconds, Hugh buried his head back into Simon's hair. Simon relaxed. Actually relaxed. 

He felt...safe. Not because he was in the arms of someone. But because he knew...he could trust that someone. 

Simon hugged him tighter, trying to convince himself it wasn't a beautiful dream about to turn into a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!! Im glad you read this! Do you like it better when i add the notes at the very last?  
> Anyway, i just wanted to say this fic is still going. 
> 
> I just wanted to post the previous chapters right quick while i work on the rest! 
> 
> Ch 8 maybe perhaps will have an nsfw scene but I'll probably add it as a separate work so there aren't two ch8's.
> 
> Thx for reading, comments appreciated!✨
> 
> (Also i add this bc i see people say they are scared to comment? You don't have to if you don't want to but they will always be treasured!//also i am sorry if I haven't responded to you! I am trying to work on that! :D)


	8. Chapter 8

Work didn't seem so awful now. Especially with Hugh coming in at the near end of his shift. He'd come in, order his drink, stand by the counter, and talk with him until the shift was over. 

Sometimes, they even stayed at their little table. But of course, it became more enjoyable when they exchanged numbers. Simon almost always got caught trying to text him a heart or the like. The door jingled, making Simon look up from his phone. He was a little disappointed to see it wasn't Hugh. 

It was getting late and Simon started to think he just wouldn't show up tonight. Not that it was new, but it sure was a lot more disappointing now, even though he knew Hugh couldn't control his work schedule. He never thought he would be disappointed in not seeing a customer. 

But Hugh was different. Especially since...they were dating, now. It was a weird feeling, honestly. Simon hadn't dated since Evander and he never knew about Hugh's dating life. He just never brought it up. 

Of course, Kasumi was growing suspicious but she hadn't said anything. And besides, they didn't have to say they were dating. Or maybe, it was just more of Simon didn't want to. 

Yet. 

Kasumi and Evander were already trying to probe into his private life. He didn't need them bothering him about the ifs and the whens and the hows. Just knowing that they were together was enough for him. 

Hopefully, for Hugh as well. 

"Hola," a voice came with the jingle of the door. Simon's favorite voice. 

He looked up from his phone. Hugh. He was wearing another button shirt, not completely buttoned all the way. Simon couldn't help but stare at the flash of his chest. Simon choked back a "hot" and settled for a greeting. 

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't make it," he said, already ringing up his order. Hugh shrugged a hand through his hair. "...You speak Spanish ?"

"Me either but they let me out early. Something about a hard storm," he mused. He gave finger guns with a click of his tongue

"And no." He said with a crooked smile.

"Oh yea, The storm..." Simon ignored his little joke, and turned to the coffee maker. It was supposed to rain hard this week.   
Simon never really cared about the rain but it sounded serious. 

Like a dangerous one. There were always storms here and there in this town. He was surprised it hasn't drizzled in awhile but that surprise was short lived since last week. It drizzled and the became worse. It been going up and down all week. 

He turned to Hugh and handed him his drink. A routine that Simon loved. He felt a spark run up his spine when their fingers brushed. Hugh cleared his throat.

"Sounds serious...Are you going home early?" 

Hugh asked. Simon scoffed.

"A little danger storm isn't gonna get me out of work. This kinda thing happens a lot around here anyway."

Hugh let out a light chuckle. Simon felt heat rushing to his cheeks at the sound. He heard Hugh's laugh more than often, but recently its been making him fluster. 

"So,..."he mumbled, pressing the cup to his lips. Simon mindlessly made another coffee. 

"So...?" Simon mimicked, making his own drink. Although Simon never really preferred coffee, His shift was over in a few, so he just considered it one for the road.

"About your...writing situation..." Hugh nervously continued. 

Simon stopped short. 

"You remember that?" 

"Well,..." Hugh tapped his fingers on the counter. 

"You said it wasn't much of a big deal..." 

"I was hoping to keep it that way," Simon mused, taking a sip of his coffee. He flinched a bit away, forgetting how hot it was. 

"What about it?" He said, hoping Hugh didn't see him jerk away from the cup. 

"I'd be more than happy to work with you." Hugh blurted. He looked down as he realized how fast he had said it. 

Simon held his drink. How could he remember such an early conversation? He couldn't even remember the first he had talked about his writing. Of course, Simon did remember he had said he worked with some kind of publisher...

Simon's phone rang in his pocket. Hugh cocked his head and he showed him the alarm with a smile.  
"Shift's over."

"Should i walk you?"

"I'd like that."

Simon was parked a bit further down that usual. He didn't really do it on purpose. The place he parked more often was taken and he liked walking next to the bridge. 

The bridge was like a lone place for Simon to sulk. At least thats what Evander said he did. He just stood there with a distant stare.

"It's kinda creepy but kinda sad..." he had said. Evander patted him on the shoulder and reminded him he was there. For anything. Simon smiled at the thought. They didn't work but they were still friends. And he was glad to have a friend like Evander. 

"I was thinking...." Hugh suddenly said behind him, squeezing his hand. He forgot they were holding hands. 

"As was I," Simon responded. He turned around just fast enough to see him stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we could...stop by my place?" Hugh sounded afraid asking it and it sounded like he forced it from his throat. Simon looked up at him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you have a roommate?"

"She moved out."

"Oh?" Simon raised his voice and an eyebrow. Hugh shook his head and waved away the concern and/or interest.

"Ah, long story."

Simon gave a considerable hum and began swaying their hands.

"I'd love to see the place. I assume you have it all tidied up now,"  
Hugh laughed his signature laugh making Simon smile. It was hard not to when Hugh was happy. It was always contagious. He shook his head at the thought of his laugh being "contagious".  
How sappy. 

Simon thought they would have never made it to the car, considering how slow they were walking. Even though, the rain hadn't let up, they continued to wander in it. 

Simon unlocked both doors to the car and went to the drivers side.

"Not too small, is it?" Simon asked as Hugh settled himself in the passenger side. He felt at the roof of the car, making sure he didn't bump his head. He chuckled a bot and turned to Simon.  
"I'll live." 

The ride to Hugh's apartment wasn't long. It was around a couple of corners and a street never really heard of. 

"There she is!" Hugh exclaimed. It wasn't a fancy place but it wasn't run down either. Simon and Hugh got out of the car, Simon rushing up to Hugh's side. 

"Well, its average," Hugh shrugged. Simon lightly punched his shoulder.

"Its nice," he reassured.

With another light hearted chuckle, they ascended the steps. Simon let his eyes wander off to the side.

"Nice car," he said, hoping the car he was staring was indeed his. Not as in, i hope this guy had a nice car, but more of, i hope i don't look like an idiot assuming this your car.

"Thanks. Hand me down." He said, reassuring Simon enough that let go of his breath.

"Are you serious?"

"As my eyes are blue."

"Oh my god," Simon rolled his eyes. 

Hugh (like the gentlemen he is) opened the door to the place, and bowed as he let Simon inside. The inside was not as horrible as Hugh said it was. It was actually very neat, save for a couple of beer cans on the ground.

What was Hugh freaking out for? 

"So, whats your deal?" Simon asked, hoping to get under his skin. He remembered him saying that he worked at a metal factory but he was never specific about it.

"My deal?" He responded.

"Yea, what do you do, exactly? CEO or something?"   
Hugh laughed.

"I really thought you would be aware Im the son of the mayor." He said, digging into a mini fridge beside the couch.

"Who's the mayor?" Simon asked blandly. Did the city even have a mayor?

"You...you don't know who the mayor is?"  
Simon stood still. He wanted a cigarette now.

"Eric Everhart?"

"Um...i don't get out much."

Hugh seemed a bit more relieved. 

"Huh. Well, We're not related anyway," he said, taking a drink from his can.

"Oh, you were making a joke."

"Was it funny?" Hugh looked up with an undeserved smile.

"No."

"That was rhetorical" Hugh snorted.

"You need to learn how to use your words," Simon said back, falling back on the couch. He propped his feet onto the coffee table, snagging a drink of his own.

"And you," Hugh started, moving Simons feet off the table, "need to learn how to not get too comfortable."

"Ha ha," Simon mused. Instead, he settled his legs against Hugh's lap.

"So are you gonna talk to me about this book thing or was this all some elaborate plan to get  
me to your house?"

Hugh's face flustered as he looked away to the TV. He sighed a bit, just forming on what he was going to say.

"So, you're a writer?" Hugh began. Simon saw him immediately cringe. He chuckled a bit.

"Hah, yea... I've only ever been published once...I don't think it did too well...," Simon said considerably. Only a few people had bought and even them, he never heard anything more.

"Whats is called?"

"...Ghostly Hearts?"

"Huh," Hugh hummed into his soda. "Ive heard of that book before..."

"Yea, people only ever hear of it..."

"Oh come on," Hugh playfully slapped at Simon's leg."Its your first book right? Not everything starts off the way you want it too."

"I guess not..." Simon sighed.

"What are you working on now?"

Simon took a nervous sip of his drink.

"I, uh...another book, i guess?" he stuttered. Even though he knew they were talking about books, he still didn't know what to expect. And it would be rude to dodge your boyfriends curiosity. 

"About?" Hugh dragged. Simon tapped his fingers on the can.

"About...? Um...I...Well, its about... two girls...and a rock." Oh boy, was he gonna regret talking about this... abomination. How dare you call yourself a writer, Westwood? he thought.

"...A rock?" Hugh pressed. "Like a magic rock?"  
"Yea...its like...a meteor...or something...Still working on it." Simon sighed and looked down in his can.

"Huh. That..sounds interesting," he heard Hugh say. 

"I don't need your pity," Simon mumbled, playfully.

"No, it does! Really!" Hugh gave him an encouraging smile, his hand gently resting against Simon's leg.

"...really?" He looked to Hugh who's face seemed to soften up at the contact.

"Yea..." 

They stared for a bit, their faces beginning to lean in. Simon looked away and faced the TV.

"Ah," Simon cleared his throat. "Thanks, i guess..."

"Where can i find that other book?"

"Oh, i..have a copy," Simon dug into his bag and handed him the book. 

"Thanks."

"I always keep a spare copy on me for some reason. Weird habit, i guess," he joked. Hugh just an eyebrow as he read the back cover. Simon nearly shivered at the silence.

"Um...what do you think?" Simon asked softly. He was more afraid than he should've been. Of course, Hugh was going to make fun of him for it. It's a stupid book with a dumb premise, and there are already thousands out there like it anyway—

"Definitely has my eye now," Hugh chimed, gaining his attention again. His face was bright with excitement. A bit too much. "You wouldn't mind of i held onto it would you?"

"Oh no, no! Be my guest!" Simon blurted, pushing it towards him. His heart was...beating. There's no way he would have this much interest with it when he actually read it. 

Simon turned his attention back to the TV as it had gotten loud.

Lights Event, Less than three days away! The screen read. Simon looked to Hugh. He was still reading the back cover, some kind of smirk on his face. He placed his hand on top of Hugh's. 

"Will you go out with me?" He said as Hugh looked up in surprise. In which his surprise turned into confusion. 

"I mean," Simon corrected, "To...to the fair?"

"...the fair?"

Simon guided his eyes back to the mute screen, Hugh following his gaze. His confusion morphed to relief. Then satisfaction. 

He looked back at Simon, a soft smile tugging at his lips. He squeezed his hand.

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me. Thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me.

Simon faked clocked in, writing his name on the shift board. He came in late tonight hoping to write down some ideas for Hugh, since he asked. Simon never really had a partner in writing, so he wasn't sure if this would even be worth it.

They just didn't think the same. Simon had ideas flowing through his head nonstop, so many he never really had the time to write them on paper. Of course, Hugh had thoughts too, but his were...different.

They weren't as interested in world building but rather event and character creating. Putting the two together, it was a nice idea but they just didn't match. 

Simon would think of a world abandoned and Hugh would think of a family united. Their designs matched, but just didn't tie together. 

He tapped the pen on his paper. A blank page filled with nothing. He used to have thoughts. But how could he have those thoughts if the only thing he could think about was Hugh? Last night, Hugh had given him a bundle of ideas and seemed so...excited. 

The way his large smile plastered onto his rosy face, the way his eyes sparkled against the lamp light. Simon noticed that his voice would get a bit louder when he felt had an idea he genuinely thought was the best. 

Ah, he was cute. Everything about him was. He looked down at his paper, and realized there was a small sketch of a character headshot in the corner. Which...looked a lot like Hugh. With a sharp jawline and a dimple on the right side of his cheeks.

He sighed. Stop plaguing my thoughts, bastardo lindo he thought, drawing a little heart next to the character. He would be a good addition to the next set of world building. A Knight, maybe? 

Simon looked up in surprise at the sound of the doorbell. Hugh smiled when he caught sight of him.   
"Hey," Simon got up from his chair and practically ran to him in a giant embrace. 

"Am i too early?" Simon asked, cupping Hugh's cheek. He seemed tired, his face was a bit puffy and red. He was also wet from the heavy rain that started.

"Of course not," Hugh said, leaning into his hand. "Was i...too late?"

Simon chuckled as he led him to the table. "Of course not," he playfully repeated.

"Hows the brainstorm going?" He said, taking the seat opposite of him. He took his coat and hung it across the frame of his chair.

"Not...good, i guess?" Simon sighed, opening his notebook back up. He quickly skipped the page with the character sketch on it.

"Not good?" Hugh asked, cocking his head. "Im sure, there's something going on in that head of yours," He said, tapping his temple, with a grin.

Well, he was right in a way. We should get married, was one thought. All of the other thoughts were somewhat the same. They had been together for 3 years now. 

Was 3 years an appropriate time to get married? 

Or even think about it? 

Why was he thinking about getting married anyway? Hugh did say he had to leave town someday. Maybe he was just getting skeptical because it had been...well, 3 years.

"Hey, Sci-Fi," Hugh chimed in, in a sing song voice, gaining Simon's attention again. 

"Sorry, I've been—"

"— living in denial all these years?" Hugh added before he finished.

"What?" Simon blinked. Hugh just shrugged.

"You just seem to...," he flicked his hand as if he were shooing away a fly, "Deny everything."

"Its not denial," Simon fought back. "Im just not good." 

"You're better than you think you are," Hugh said softly, taking his hands. Simon looked up into his eyes. They were crystal clear blues with specks of white. He felt himself getting closer just to look at them. 

"Hugh," Simon whispered. Hugh raised his eyebrows but his eyes stayed on his lips.

"I wish you'd start thinking that." Hugh said, squeezing his fingers. Simon looked away, a bit guilty. He wished he would start thinking that way too. But it was hard. It was hard being optimistic about something people would never see. 

"At some point, it just gets depressing and pointless, you know?" Simon muttered.

"But that didn't stop you from quitting, no?" Hugh added. He cocked his head so that he was in Simon's view. He couldn't help but smile, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Simon dropped his head, and looked at Hugh.

"You want to do this. I know you do." Hugh said softly, with another squeeze. 

"I...," Simon couldn't say no. He was right. This was something he wanted to do. Simon let out a defeated sigh. He gave Hugh another look and brought his fingers up to his lips.

"I do have one idea." 

"Yea?" 

The rest of their night was composed of hot chocolate, quiet jazz ambience and non stop scribbling. Simon was surprised that Hugh could write. Not in a "he was better than him" way but in a "I'm glad we can share a common interest" way. 

Hugh had wrote about character designs while Simon though situations to put them in. Soon enough, they ended up with a lovestruck knight set on saving a poisoned king. It was a story but neither of them knew how to act on it. 

It ended up being their play story that they messed around with for no real reason. It seemed like they had worked more on that one than any other idea they had. It was fun. Simon chuckled at the thought. He had a fun time with writing. 

All this time, he had dreaded over making something successful, he never knew he could just drop everything and go crazy. It was a dumb story. And he loved it to death. Even walking home, he couldn't stop thinking about it. A dumb story with no profit but it was the most fun he had had in one night.

"What's so funny?" Hugh said, bumping his shoulder against Simon's. Hugh was holding the umbrella high above his head, looking down with soft eyes.

"I love you," was all he said as he looked up at him. Hugh's eyes widened a bit but then softened with a sweet smile. 

"I love you too," he whispered as he bent down and pecked Simon's cheek. 

"Could you be happy here with me?" Simon blurted in a whisper.

"Of course," he said back with a light chuckle. His thumb brushed the backside of Simon's hand.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Its just...you said you had to leave someday" Simon dropped his head, kicking a pebble. He had to leave for his sister but...its been awhile. Either he was waiting for someone or...lying. But what would he lie for?

"Someday, not today."

"Then when?" Simon groaned, pulling at his sleeve. Hugh laughed as wrapped his arm around Simon's neck. 

"You're a clingy one, huh?" Hugh said with a smirk. To which Simon threw off his arm and stiffened in the rain.

"No! It's just... I don't wanna do something dumb and then," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The box felt cold against his fingers. 

"And then that's the other thing you can remember me by?"

Hugh cocked his head as he repositioned the umbrella over Simon's head.

"What could you possibly do that I will remember that instead of the sound of your voice?" Hugh smiled. Simon dropped his head. He couldn't hide his grin.

"Enough with the sweet talk," he said, placing his gloved fingers onto Hughs lips. Hugh wrapped his free arm around Simon's waist, leaning over him a bit.

"I don't often get to meet people like you." he said. Which made Simon smile more.

"Like me?"

"Yea," he said, rubbing circles on his back. Simon felt a spark from his spine. "Of course, i would remember something dumb you did. Im just gonna remember you," he tried to explain. As the words came out of his mouth, he seemed a bit confused himself. But Simon didn't care. 

"You're gonna have to take me out one day. Or do i have to make an appointment?" He asked, booping Hugh's nose.

"Isn't the fair our reservation?"

"Oh?" The Lights Event wasn't too far away. Simon had asked if he wanted to go and he said yes. Simple. He never really thought of it as a date.

"What do you mean "oh"? You asked," Hugh remarked. 

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Simon confirmed in a whisper. He couldn't tell why he had become distracted all of the sudden. 

Maybe it was the way the moonlight bounced off of Hugh's hair? 

Maybe it was the way his eyes shined like diamonds? 

Maybe it was the way his lips curled in a special way that gave him his own unique smile? 

Maybe it was the way his strong arms had held him in place so that he hadn't fell yet? 

Simon was so deep in thought, he didn't realize how far he was leaning out of the protection of the umbrella. Simon pulled him down a bit farther, their breaths pushing against each other.

"Simon," Hugh whispered, leaning in. His breath was cold and smelled like black coffee. 

"...Its raining..." he warned, as Simon stumbled back out into the sidewalk, causing Hugh to drop his umbrella.

Simon smiled "Its always raining." he mumbled. And their cold lips met. 

The rest of the night was filled was soft, warm kisses, lukewarm lamplight, and a loud tv. 

"So, the fair," Hugh whispered against Simon's neck. He kissed along his jawline down to his chest, fingers getting tangled in his hair. 

"It's a date?" He asked looking up. Simon smiled, tangling his own fingers in Hugh's curls.

"Its a date."


End file.
